Talk:Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter/@comment-32883459-20151019135613/@comment-26002251-20151024003621
@Zek I believe you were the one that placed the two side by side Ow0. Besides, a decent draw engine isn't a noob trap LOL. It has obvious upsides versus Street Bouncer, so I have no idea what route you're going. Hedgehog is a soft +1 because it itself is one card and you need some way of restanding to trigger the effect (usually cb 1 or Energy Girl, a 10k guard). @Gear Indeed we have to pay some kind of a cost, but I prefer paying it not as a way to purely trigger the effect. Stacia can take out a RG, the other attack can probably swing at VG, Magnum can actually hit (Tidal? No way...) and knock a little guard off, Max can utilize an abundance of attackers, etc...It's a convenient soft +2. Also, Tidal means that you're using space for a card that blanks, is often replaced on Lambros turns, gets wiped asap, and so on. @Tachi oh geez dude...LOL... A. I've definitely fought terrifying NG (I'll bet you lolol). B. In my calculations, AqF at its best versus NG at their best is still 20k (I believe) different. Also, you forget to keep in mind that you can't make the turns equivalent when your resources are completely depleted! At most you'll have 2 counterblasts open after Viktoplasma (assuming PGG), and if not then Tribute can't come close. C. Sabre Flow doesn't sacrifice the 4th attack by any means. There isn't a single card that could help prepare for a Lambros turn better than the soft +2 she gives (2 cards, 1 attack). And also I just said I run 2 of her, not enough to compromise my Lambros turn LOL. So no it doesn't happen often :) D. If we're talking a standard 12 (maybe 11 for y'all) G2's, Magnum stands for only 1/3 of that space. Adelaide is also important, but we're arguing on the turf of pre GCB 002, else there wouldn't be this discussion at all (doing you NG the favour here). What else are you going to run? Perhaps 3 Sniper (absolute most, I wouldn't) and what else? Have you any suggestions for the 6 spaces? I do! It's a nice draw engine called Sabre Flow . Also I said that I don't run Sabre in Maelstrom (ignorant indeed). I'll see about Blue Wave. E. Why would a player run Tidal when we have Magnum? Honestly? That and Orthia is enough for the High Tide that should be there (if not, another Magnum). I certainly don't want a mere 15k guard off when I can have 35k+. 1. In most cases, you'll get a trigger. The difference is 5k guard, as I've mentioned, which is suitable since you want the Lambros push. 15 becomes 20, and that definitely needs guard. I'm not really wishing for more. 2. I'm saying AqF is better than NG LOL. I admit NG is respectable, but it doesn't have the draw to commit to a good turn. 3. AqF is affected more, no doubt, but they also have more means to bridge that gap of cards. NG are just reliant on what they've got drawing and checking. 4. Sabre Flow is a good draw engine...more than I can say for any single NG card. Why would I not want a little more consistency and guard? 5. It's a fine balancing act. I run 2 and personally I stumble across it enough to keep it at 2. If not, I would run it at 3 maximum, as I've said. 6. Tidal WAS good, and is decent now. It is not 'good' by any means (consider the alternatives....) in this meta as late game it is a wreck. 7. We don't actually run Couple Dagger...the counterblasts could be better used and it is unnecessary for it is useless on a Lambros turn. Tidal and Couple Dagger are one-timers - trash in and for Lambros turns. Therefore, it justifies not running it.